


Her

by TerminallyTyranical



Category: SSF, Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Super science friends - Freeform, haven’t posted in forever so have this, nothin much else, ssf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminallyTyranical/pseuds/TerminallyTyranical
Summary: Tesla finally tries to confess his feeling late in the night.





	Her

Running rough hands in endless nerve driven circles Tesla looked up from the floor, and back up at Curies door. The faint green glow from underneath making the man’s gut wrench. How do you ask someone- after so long it’s… 

He could feel a strange electric buzz constantly turning on and off inside him. Something slowly building up before deflating the moment he looked away from the door. Was he even sure if he really did, well, love her? Maybe he was just broken, broken seemed much more likely. Regardless running on less than four hours of sleep gave the Serbian an unusual ditzy confidence, curling his fist so tight the color in his knuckles drained. Three firm taps echoing throughout otherwise empty halls sealed his fate. 

Be Alone

Tesla could feel the ditz do a draining of its own, leaving behind nothing but blind fear. Turn back-? He could, but he wanted this. Didn’t he? He had to have wanted it to do it. Although it seemed as though everything he wanted to do only made him miserable.

Go to America 

Work with Edison 

Play along with this mess of a “team”

One step back, one more step and he would’ve been free. Set back to being alone, but that’s when the sound of the door turned the man’s appendages to statue. Hand gripping the smooth edge of the door frame, an exhausted Curie rubbed her eyes. Her annoyed pout being replaced with a much more fitting tired confusion towards who stood at her door. 

“...Tesla?”

Looking up was to be the death of him, and yet he did it anyway. The faint green of her “fireplace” giving them both a strange alluring glow. His heart stopped. If only a simple seizure could solve this dilemma. “Curie,” the Serbian responded an unprepared stumble in his articulation. Hearing the woman heave a heavy sigh back. 

Back to annoyance. 

“Why are you at my door?” 

“I-” almost there, “I was having trouble sleeping, and was hoping I could spend the night with you.” Tesla cringed as the last of that sentence fell from his mouth, so much for almost there. 

Curie was back to being confused, considering how highly radiated her quarters was. Regardless, she was too tired to fight back, and it was Tesla. There was really nothing to fight back on. Defeated, the woman scooted to the side of the frame, waiting for Tesla to waltz in. “I’ll set up a blanket.” 

Tesla could immediately feel the difference between Curie's space, and the rest of the base. A subtle heaviness dragging down the air of the room. The only light in the room emitting from the crystal coated fireplace. Mumbling out a half-hearted thank you, the man’s eyes couldn’t help but glide around the rest of the room. Only realizing until now, that he had never been in Curie's space. He felt like he was seeing things we wasn’t supposed to.

Cringing ever so slightly at the loud rattle of the loose cabinet shelf, Curie pulled out a large folded piece of cloth, laying it down gently beside her thin metal bed. 

“Why are you really here?” The woman questioned once more, as she slowly got up from her crouching position. Nobody ever asks to sleepover. Not in her room. Nevertheless, it was Tesla, not Freud, she didn’t really expect anything too, well- malicious. She was too tired to beat up a teammate tonight. 

Where was that damn seizure when you needed one.

Tesla’s gut seemed to lock right then and there. A small gag with nothing coming out, and a flushed red too subtle to notice from the light green barely lighting up the room. “It was,” words once again tripped over themselves in his head as he attempted to gather something. An excuse? “You- uh, you.” 

“Specifically?”

“Me wanting to, hold your hand, and not feel gross…”

Dead silence. 

“Goodnight Nikola,” she responded, a strange straight laced tone to her voice as she stepped forward. Hesitance, a hug, and then silence. 

“Uh- night.” 


End file.
